


Ink Stain

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Maybe he could write Malfoy away…maybe he could…if he wrote fast enough…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Stain

**Author's Note:**

> written at: March 19, 2006. Word count: 1,061.

**Ink Stain**

_"Do you love me?"_

Harry looked up from his seat, and watched as the familiar blond figure pulled out a chair from the table, and spinning it around, straddled it's back. For a moment Harry just stared at him, then turned his head back to his work.

The Library was silent, aside from the scribbling of pens on parchment and occasional rustle of pages being turned, as the other students worked hurriedly to finish their Herbology essay's which were regrettably due the following day, all except Hermione of course, who had finished hers weeks ago.

Harry looked up at her, to find her deep in reading the third book she had, only moments ago, pulled from the many shelves. For a moment he watched her eyes rapidly scanning the page, devouring the words, then he turned his attention to Ron, who was _pretending_ to do the assignment, while drawing strange doodles all over the edges of his parchment, among them a heart with Hermione's name in it.

For a moment he thought he might laugh about it, but Malfoy stopped any thought he'd had of that. _"Stop it Harry. Don't avoid the question."_ he instructed demandingly. Harry quickly sobered all traces of laughing vanishing in an instant as he glanced back up to see Malfoy had his arms crossed loosely across the back of the chair, chin resting lightly on them, as gray eyes gazed intensely at him.

 _'I'm not avoiding the question…'_ he thought to himself, as he began copying the words from his Herbology book onto his parchment.

Maybe he could write Malfoy away…maybe he could…if he wrote fast enough…

 _"Yes you are."_ Malfoy replied to the unspoken thought. Harry's quill stopped, suspended mere inches above his parchment. The silence in the library was deafening. _"You're avoiding the question Harry."_ Malfoy informed again.

 _'No I'm not.'_ he thought only slightly desperate, as he began to write again, baring so hard onto his paper, it was amazing that the point of his quill didn't snap off.

 _"You can stop that Harry. You don't have to lie anymore."_ Malfoy said calmly. Harry glanced up to see that he hadn't moved an inch, he didn't even appear to be blinking as his eyes were fixated on Harry. _"Why don't you just tell me the truth Harry?"_ he asked.

 _'I'm not lying…'_ he thought looking away again and furiously starting to write, eyes staring so hard at his text book that he couldn't even make out the words now. _'I'm not lying! I AM telling you the truth!'_ he insisted.

 _"Yes you are Harry, **love** …" _Malfoy replied mockingly, voice sounding entirely too cold. Harry's eyes stung, and he could almost feel the tears burning to get out. _"You're lying. You're avoiding answering the question…if you weren't you'd stop burying yourself in your homework."_ he informed, and Harry glanced up, feeling a few tears escape his eyes, as he recognized the arrogant, self-satisfied, annoyingly cool, demeanor coming over the blond. There was a moment's pause. _"It's too late to fix it anyway…"_ Malfoy informed.

Harry felt panic grip him. _'I don't understand Draco…I don't understand what you mean…I already gave you my answer, so how can it be too late?'_ he thought horrified and terribly confused. Malfoy remained silent, only staring with those cold emotionless eyes, a smirk of twisted pleasure on his face.

At the look Harry wanted to scream. He didn't want to see Malfoy looking at him like that. He hated it when Malfoy looked at him like that…

 _'Stop it please…I hate that. I hate it, I hate it, I **hate** it, I HATE IT!' _ And just when he was about to scream, a voice sounded loud and deafening in the silence.

"HARRY!" Harry blinked and snapped his head around to stare at Hermione, who was staring at him in utter confusion and shock. "Harry what the heck were you doing!" she demanded in a worried but scolding tone of voice. "Look what you did!"

Harry glanced down and saw that what once had been his Herbology essay was nothing more then an ink covered piece of paper, with barely distinguishable words on it. Glancing further at the table, he realized that he had somehow managed to knock over his ink bottle, and part of his arm was soaked in it, and quite possibly dyed by now.

After a moment of him simply staring at the mess he'd apparently made, Hermione loudly cleared her throat. "Well?" she demanded, and Harry glanced over at Ron to see that he had pushed his books away from the ink spill, and was looking questioningly at Harry with equal curiosity and concern written all over his face.

Harry rubbed his sore eyes with his clean hand, feeling the dry tears around them, before allowing his stiff eyes to wonder back to the chair. It was neatly pushed under the table, and sat wood shining with a scary sort of lingering reminder.

For a moment he simply stared at it, but abruptly looked away when he realized that Ron and Hermione were starting to give him funny looks. He opened his mouth to apologize but stopped, and stared at the blond figure standing slightly behind them in one of the isles.

Harry watched Malfoy for a moment, as the blond haired Slytherin flipped through a book about potions, then jumped slightly as it was abruptly slammed shut and said blond turned to face him. "What _are_ you staring at Potter?" he demanded, sounding more annoyed then actually angry, before without waiting for a reply turned on his heel and walked away.

The three watched him leave, before Ron and Hermione slowly turned back to Harry, concern etched into their faces. "Harry? Are you alright mate?" Ron asked slowly, cautiously. "You're acting a bit mental…" he said awkwardly.

Harry stared at him a moment, then let his head drop down to the table, not caring in the least that his head and hair were rapidly being dyed an odd blue black color.

"I'm fine Ron…I'm just fine." He informed, eyes staring at the chair, and the blond Slytherin straddling it's back, a smug smirk on his face, gray eyes intense as they stared unblinking back at Harry.

_"Do you love me?"_

Harry allowed himself a small smile, and closed his eyes.

_'Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow...'_

**End**   



End file.
